Mark of Athena
by Kit Snow
Summary: This is my version of Mark of Athena.


**Hi guys :)) So yeah.. i thought it'd be fun to write my own version of Mark of Athena. It's my first time to write here at fanfiction and my first time to really write something, so I'm sorry if this chapter does not reach your expectations. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.O.O.. rights go to Rick Rioradan.  
**

**BTW- please review! or just leave a comment and let me know what you think so i can improve :)) thanks!  
**

Annabeth I

Annabeth has been lying down on her new bed, in her new room for a couple of minutes now. Everything around her seemed dull and gray. Her room was more like a prison cell, walls and windows made of metal, Leo had it painted peach which was a bad idea, and it made it her feel a lot sicker than she already is. It all seemed fake to her. Her bed was small and it made those annoying noises whenever she'd toss and turn. All she can do now is to stare at the blank ceiling and let her thoughts eat her up.

She cannot believe that they told her to 'get some rest'. _How am I exactly to do that? _She thought to herself. How is she going to sleep if all she could think of was how close they are already to finding him?

The moment Argo II took off, Annabeth went straight to the storage room to check if they had enough supplies. She was pulled out by Jason and Piper and insisted that she should sleep. She just stared at them in disbelief.

"Annabeth" Piper started in her most persuasive voice "You haven't slept back at camp and-"

"How do you know?" Annabeth questioned as she crossed her arms.

Piper shrugged. "Everybody knows"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Idiot. Of course everybody knows. Everybody at camp knows about the head of the Athena cabin that lost it from time to time because her boyfriend went missing. Everybody knows she's been working her brains out for 8 months just looking for him. Everybody knows she's starting to get better now that Jason showed up at camp and now they know where to find him. Whatever, she didn't really care what anyone thinks. All she cares about now was to see her boyfriend again, even though she had no clue of what to expect.

"I don't need to sleep" she responded "I'm perfectly fine"

"Yes you do" Jason stated "Annabeth, no offense- but have you looked in the mirror lately? Do you really wanna see your boyfriend looking completely terrible? A little sleep would help. Really, it would"

This brings a scowl on her face then she catches her reflection at the window behind Jason. Her golden locks are all in tangles, her face was pale, thick circles surrounded her gray eyes and she's gotten really thin in just a matter of months. In short, she looked like a complete wreck.

"We're just worried about you" Piper assured her. Piper glanced at Jason beside her "-Besides, Jason has a point"

She did her best to protest but Piper's charmspeak was too powerful to refuse. She started feeling sleeping and grumpy. She never got to sleep anyway; Piper didn't use that much charmspeak on her to get her to fall asleep, just enough to get her to lie down.

She sighs. _It's been what? _She thought to herself. _Eight months?_ Eight long months she'd been searching for him and now they know where to find him. Annabeth will be seeing him in an hour or so but why is it that all she feels is dread? Shouldn't she be jumping up and down in excitement and anticipating? But Annabeth couldn't help it… _What if? _This is the question that's been eating her up ever since Jason showed up at camp.

_What if_ Hera never even gave him his memory back? He wouldn't remember her then. He wouldn't remember everything they shared together. _What if_ those cold Romans aren't being that nice to him like how Jason pointed out? Probably torturing information out of him about the Greeks and he won't know a thing- because freaking Hera had to take his memory away. _What if_ they didn't give him a chance and decided to kill him? He might be dead by now.

_Idiot, _Annabeth thought to herself. _Of course he's not dead._

She buried herself under the thick sheets of blanket, squeeze her eyes and clench her stomach to dull the worst. _What if_ they accepted him and he learned to live Roman life? And then he found himself a new girlfriend? A girl who's better looking and (sorry) smarter than she is? It could happen. Look at Jason and Piper. Jason didn't mean to blurt it out but Leo kept on pestering him if had a girlfriend back his Roman camp. Finally Jason got tired and threw his hands in the air.

"Yes, I did!" he admitted in annoyance. Then he tilts his head "-or at least, I think I did… Or she could've been". He shakes his head in anguish the way he always did whenever he finds it hard to remember something.

"-but Hera took your memory and brought you to that school?" Annabeth stated.

They looked at her both unaware that she was listening to their conversation.

"So much for guy talk" muttered Leo.

"Yeah" Jason agreed with Annabeth "-but I can't really get mad at Juno, she's my patron goddess" he sighed like he had no choice "- I mean, she saved my life"

Annabeth said nothing.

"So what's her name man?" Leo asked.

Jason was silent for a while thinking if he should tell us her name.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you forgot her name too" exasperated Leo

"Reyna" Jason finally said.  
"Was she hot?" Leo asked.

"Leo- what-"Jason looked like he wanted to punch him for asking such a question.

"What?" Leo asked stupidly. "Okay, fine. What did she look like?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is that she has black hair. The rest is still vague to me" he replied.

Just then Piper came running in the cabin and everyone panicked. Jason's eyes looked at both Leo and Annabeth. His eyes specifically said: _Not a word_.

Annabeth understood that even if Piper and Jason weren't dating, they liked each other and Jason was still trying to work things out with his memory. He didn't want things to get messed up between them.

But Annabeth knew that if he does remember her, he wouldn't just fall in love with a Roman girl, wouldn't he? He'd remember about him and Annabeth and he'd be faithful. Chances are little that he'd be unfaithful to her. His fatal flaw was loyalty anyway. He even gave up eternity at Olympus for her so she shouldn't worry about these things.

… But _what if_ he's got retrograde amnesia because Hera chucked out his memories of them both? She clenched her stomach tighter that her nails started digging onto her skin.

She felt like such a stuck up girlfriend who only thought about herself when her boyfriend is somewhere, out there and he might be in trouble.

Annabeth hated this. She hated not knowing things. She was a child of Athena after all.

She swore on the river Styx that she'll get back at Hera for taking him away from her. _Too bad you can't kill a god_, she thought to herself. Well, as the official architect of Olympus, maybe she'll build ugly monuments of the goddess herself all over the place and even at camp.

Gods, Annabeth wanted him back badly. She needed him, now more than ever, what with all those weird things she had been dreaming. Of course, she never told him that she needed him. It probably never even entered his seaweed brain.

She thought about the things she loved about the guy. His jet- black, windblown hair and the most piercing sea green eyes. The way he had been always protective of her even if she was the most obnoxious, know-it-all person he's met when he first arrived at camp. His stupid grin. The way she never knows what's going on in that head of his (did she mention she hated not knowing?). He's so unpredictable and rash. When something feels right for him, he'll simply just do it without thinking twice. It was totally annoying and for some reason, Annabeth loved that about him.

Annabeth sat up from bed and started fidgeting with the bracelet he got her for her birthday while thinking. It was a silver chain with a bundle of mismatched charms; he told her that he even made the bracelet himself when he was at Manhattan with his mom in a store called "Charms Inc.". Two special charms stood out from the rest: a golden painted owl and a silver fish. Annabeth thought it looked completely terrible but he looked so proud of himself that day that she just kissed him on the cheek and told him she loved it. The next day was when he disappeared. Annabeth stormed inside the Athena cabin, tore through her drawers and opened the little box where she put the bracelet. She put it on and never took it off since then.

**please leave a comment or a review.. that would be really helpful.. Thankyouu :))**


End file.
